halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elite Commander Fett/Knox-class Frigate
Not even the Covenant's slipspace drives could acheive speeds of 220 light years per day, and they were bascially copied from Forerunner drives. In three years, Humanity would not be able to increase its by over 100 fold. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] This slipspace drive, as I have not made the page yet, is a collaboration between United Minervan Federation and UNSC scientists. The UMF has technology based on, but modified versions of, Forerunner tech. One discrepancy hardly counts as God modded and unrealistic. Also, seeind that pretty much everything else on this ship is almost the same as a a FOTM winner, I really don't think that a drive makes it goddmodded. There, how about 22 ly/day? Okay, another incredably huge problem. "13 ly/day later up to 1243.2 ly/day"? How long is 'later'? And do you even realize quite HOW FAST that is? Its about 11,761,580,123,512,450.56 KM PER DAY!!! The covenant barely have 26 l/ys per day? How on earth do you get to such a high velocity? SPARTAN-118 You know what pisses me off? When people formulate opinions before doing research. The page for the drive says it could achieve that in 2640! With the assistance in design by a faction that is Tier 1! That's the same damn level as the Forerunners! That faction has had thousands of years to figure out how to improve Forerunner tech! See the thing is, a large majority of the site members retains the opinion (as do I) that any race made here as a Tier 1 or Tier 0 civilization would be highly unrealistic. There is only so much space for extremely advanced races, and war between them (intergalactic in the least) would make for crippled forces on both sides. Your point? There is no rule that says it's not allowed. You do know that civilian corporations don't have access to the Forerunner Artefacts. ONI would just block them off/assassinate those who researched on them. Thus, this makes your so-called UMF corporation unrealistic (Don't even think of using the "It is part of ONI" crap) in terms of obtaining Forerunner Technology.--4scen 04:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) That and the fact that it wouldn't jump from 9 l/ys (based on Ajax 'Heimdall' as it is the least contraversial) per day to 1000 something l/y per day. The Forunner didn't have it, and a hundred years isn't long enough to 10 fold the power of a Slipspace engine. Besides, by 2650, whatever, they could not cover THAT MUCH distance in so short a time. SPARTAN-118 Wiat, is my ship being used here as some kind of 'shield' because i do not in anway endorse this >.> No Ajax. Your Heimdall is not being used as a shield. I'd actually use AR's ships. :P I made ships? I'll shut up. :P XD I didn't say they used Forerunner tech. They used technology from the Aeon Corporation, which is part of the United Minervan Federation I changed the velocity, down to 643.3 ly/day. that's about half of the previous velocity. :You do realize that Covenant drives are clones of the Forerunners right? Therefore their drives most likely operate on a level near a Tier 1 races (Forerunners as previously said) own drives, way under that velocity, its simply too fast. :[[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Alright, 643.3 ly/day by 2745. I I remember correctly, First Strike said that the Covenant had no idea what tech they actually had. So, theoretically, Forerunner drives went much faster than covenant drives. 17:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) unrealistic? all the ships on here are based on either video games or sci-fi shows,there is not a thing on here that is realistic.so what is the big deal about the knox class? Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Your body will burn.